


Height

by icy_falls (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icy_falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, and thanks for reading!<br/>Feedback would be greatly appreciated!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan or any of the characters. (sadly)</p></blockquote>





	Height

You breathed heavily as you quickly resumed your fighting stance. You could feel a drop of sweat trickling down the side of your face as you looked at Reiner, who was assuming a more relaxed stance, watching you struggle to your feet. You and Reiner were partners for that day's training session, and honestly, you were getting your ass whooped by him. Not once had you managed to disarm him, and to make it worse, Reiner was making fun of you till no end. 

"You okay, [Name]? How about we take a break" Reiner teased, as you swayed on your feet slightly.  
"No! I want that knife.." You whined.  
Reiner chuckled at your child-like antics and shook his head slightly, before offerring you the wooden knife. Your eyes lit up with glee, and as you reached out to it, he quickly held the knife over his head, which was way out of your reach.  
"REINER!" You shouted in annoyance as he merely laughed boisterously.

Despite his constant teasing, Reiner was like a big brother to you, and was also one of your best friends.  
"Hey [Name] how do you even do anything with Bertholdt if you're so short?" Reiner asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.  
You blushed furiously at that and while he was still laughing, you took the opportunity to jump on him and snatched the knife out of his grasp.  
"YES! I DID IT!" You cheered, before Reiner plucked the knife out of your hand and snickered, "Good try [name], now let's try that again"  
Groaning, you and Reiner continued training and you only managed to disarm him once, although you were quite sure that he went easy on you.

By the time lunch came round, you were already exhausted. You sighed heavily as you plopped yourself next to Bertholdt, who was already sitting at the usual table you two shared with Reiner.  
"How was training today?" Bertholdt asked, as you leaned your head on his shoulder.  
"It was horrible.. I'm tired, and I couldn't disarm Reiner. And worse of all, he" you said as you pointed at Reiner who was sitting himself down, "called me short"  
Bertholdt chuckled as Reiner reached across the table to ruffle your hair, "You ARE short."  
"I'll have you know, 5'1" is a totally acceptable height for a girl. It's you two that are freakishly tall" you muttered as you fixed your hair.  
"I think you're prefect just the way you are now" Bertholdt said as he smiled. You heart leapt and leaned up to peck him on the cheek.  
"Urg" Reiner groaned. "Seeing your little sister kissing your best friend. Disgusting."

The rest of lunch passed by quickly and enjoyably, albeit with a weird conversation in regard to why the chicken crossed the road. Since none of you had any training sessions after lunch, Reiner decided to head back to the dorms to rest while you and Bertholdt made your way out of the mess hall, towards the oak tree.

Bertholdt intertwined your fingers together as you two casually strolled towards the tree. You two chatted a little before an amiable silence fell upon you. Looking up at Bertholdt, who had a slight smile on his face, you frowned a little. He really IS a lot taller than me, you thought to yourself.  
"Ar-Are you alright?" Bertholdt asked with concerned etched into his features when he saw a frown on your face.  
"What's it like to be so tall? I've always wanted to be taller" You voiced out.  
"Being tall isn't really all that great. Sure, there are some perks to being tall, like being able to reach higher, and seeing further, but if you're as tall as i am, you would stick out like a sore thumb no matter where you go."  
"Isn't the air up there also fresher?" You blurted out  
Bertholdt stared at you for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "Hey! Don't laugh!" You giggled as you hit him on the chest.  
"Sorry, i just wasn't expecting you to say that." He said as he regained his composure.

Bertholdt then squat down and you looked at him questioningly. "Don't you want to see what its like being tall?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. You beamed at him as he helped you sit on his shoulder and held your hands as he stood up and started walking.  
To be honest, the ground looked so far away, and if not for Bertholdt holding you, you would have felt extremely vulnerable without your 3dmg. But as you looked around, you noticed that you really could see more things.  
"How's the weather up there?" Bertholdt joked  
"Its great! Though I'm predicting a cloudy day for us tomorrow." You said in a posh accent

Both of you laughed as you reached the oak tree and he helped you get down. You and him sat down side by side, leaning against the bark of the tree and he once again took your hand in his, rubbing circles into back of your hand endearingly. "You know, everything looks so different from your point of view. I felt like i could see beyond the wall!" You chuckled lightly.  
Bertholdt stiffened at your words, before he laughed nervously and hastily changed the subject. 

Together, you spent the day talking about anything and everything, and even shifted to lie on the soft grass, under the shade of the oak tree. Your head was tucked into the crook of Bertholdt's neck as he held you close to him. You inhaled the familiar scent of Bertholdt, which was, ironically, not smelly despite the fact that he sweat more than it rained. Instead, he had a woodsy scent that you had become accustomed to. Listening to his breaths, you let them lull you to sleep. 

It was late in the afternoon when Bertholdt gently woke you up. Both of you decided to go back to the dorms to wash up before dinner, and he walked you back to the girls' dormitories.  
"See you later" He smiled as he started to walk away.  
"Bert.. Wait" You called as you pulled at his sleeve.  
"What is it?" He asked

You then grabbed his collar and pulled him down as your lips met his in a kiss. You could feel him smile against your lips before kissing you passionately. You were standing on your tippy-toes on his boots, yet he still had to lean down to kiss you. You ran your hand through his hair, with your other hand gripping his shirt tightly, while he snaked his strong arms around your waist, pulling you as close to him as possible.  
The kiss left both of you slightly breathless and he stared at you lovingly with his emerald eyes. You leaned up and gave him one short kiss, and whispered into his ear, "see you later", before blushing a deep red and running back to your dorm.

Your sudden actions left Bertholdt shocked and slightly confused, wondering what just happened, but he did know one thing.  
Whatever it was, he liked it. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading!  
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan or any of the characters. (sadly)


End file.
